


No more waiting

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble of teasing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No more waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For a 5-minute smut challenge on Tumblr

 

 

You look down to your lean panties in triumph. You had waited the extra day just to be sure and now you were finally off your wave. For the whole week, you have been moody, in pain and about as horny as a catholic rabbit.

You wash your hands and dry them off on your tank as you look to the bed. Tom’s fast asleep but you know soon he’ll be up and out for his jog. The sun is about to peek through the curtains and shine on the bed. Tom turned to his back, moaning as he rubs himself through the sheets. Your mouth waters every time he touches himself as he sleeps.

You wander to his side of the bed, his moves his hand under the sheets to fix himself. You climb on the bed, straddling him as he slowly starts to wake. You grind yourself into his lap, wanting him so badly enough for it to hurt. He moans again as he tries to push you off.

“You really shouldn’t tease me in your condition, it isn’t exactly fair.”

“But it’s too much fun.”

He sighs really to go back to sleep and leave you unsatisfied. Your hand runs over the front of his cock as he hisses through his teeth.

“Get off, woman or so help me Christ, I will take you over my knee and make you sorry!”

You smile wickedly and grab his hand away, bringing it to your core. You guide his fingers in a bit, drawing a moan from yourself as he slowly complies. You grab the back of his head and sharply angle his head so that your tongue can trace the side of his ear.

“I’m off my period, Tom. Go brush your teeth. I want to fucking play. Now.”

You are surprised as Tom flips you to the mattress and stumbles to the bathroom as you giggle to yourself while you hear Tom scramble around the bathroom.


End file.
